Mafia of Hyrule
by Aryandiani
Summary: Managing to stand up after gritting his teeth through the pain, he noticed something about one of the corpses. He felt an odd familiarity with this person. "Ah," he said— the memories of the events that had transpired returning to him. His name was Dark Link, and he was the leader of one of Hyrule's most feared mafia.
1. Chapter 1

What had happened?

He wasn't sure.

All he could see was black. He assumed he was nocked out and was dreaming, or he had his eyes shut— but even if they were, he hardly had the energy to open them in the first place.

He reached his hand up to touch his face, but flinched at the contact, for a sharp paint course through his jaw and through the rest of his body.

He groaned at the moment, but decided to sit up— but almost immediately regret it, for a pounding headache began beating at his skull like a rhythm of drums.

Finally, after getting adjusted to his state, he looked around—attempting to take in his surroundings with his blurry vision.

 **Blood.**

Was it his, or someone else's? After his brief ponder, he continued looking around.

Dumpster, Stone, rocks… Bullet casings?

 **Body.** One more, and another— each with pools of crimson below them, staining they're clothing. He— what happened?

He grunted, moving his legs in preparation for standing up, only to find that the pain in his abdomen made it almost impossible to do so. He looked down, only to find that he had been bleeding. But he hadn't been shot— no. He had been stabbed.

It also appeared he had been like that for a while, since the blood had seemed to have trailed down his pant leg to the stone ground.

Managing to stand up after gritting his teeth through the pain, he noticed something about one of the corpuses. He felt an odd familiarity with this person.

"Ah," he said— the memories of the events that had transpired returning to him.

His name was Dark Link, and he was the leader of one of Hyrule's most feared mafia.

Now he was sure of one thing: That the transaction had not gone well, and ended up with a lot of people being shot— or,— stabbed in his case. I guess you could say he was lucky to have been the only one to have survived that. Or maybe others had gotten away.

He inspected his body for more woulds, but found no others— besides the stab would which he wasn't to surprised he had survived. He had **only** been stabbed in the abdomen, no where near any vital organs. It only caused a lot of pain.

"Clearly an amateur," Dark Link thought, beginning the leisurely walk down the street as if noting happened. Although, he did receive quite a few strange looks from passerby's.

"The stab wound wasn't very deep, didn't kill me, and the guy didn't know I wasn't dead," His thoughts continued.

He stopped walking for a moment.

"Unless they hadn't been trying to kill me," the thought crossed his mind.

"But what had gone wrong with the transaction," Dark Link though, continuing his strides in no particular direction.

There was supposed to be peace between the two mafia.

The, "The Diamond Snakes", and his, "the Demons of Hyrule." No one actually knows any of their real names in the mafia. Most say it's an acronym. For what— no one knows.

But, there was supposed to be peace. Now, he wasn't a fan of peace, or putting trust in others— but they had been the ones to offer, and what type of person would he be if he had rejected?

I mean, he is a sadistic bastard, loved blood shed— craved it even, some people even had gone as far as to call him a demon.

He smirked at the title; fit him perfectly.

Of course, his appearance didn't help much either. He was the total opposite of his brother, who also is running an apposing Mafia. They haven't been talking much since he walked out on him 4 years ago— or spoken with him at all. He didn't like his brother, always putting trust into others, and being far to merciful to begin with. Total opposites in personality and appearance— and no one knows why he looked as different as he did. Not that he minded though. His crimson eyes that could muster a glare so seething that it could make men back down from a fight in a single glance, his naturally pale skin that seemed to make him look inhuman in the moonlight, or his ivory black hair, which matched most of his clothing choices.

But who had set who off? Had he aggravated the fight? If he had, he wouldn't be surprised— or maybe it had been an ambush for the start.

He sighed.

"I suppose I should tell Midna what happened. Goddesses, she's gonna have my head," Dark said out loud, inspecting his surroundings, attempting to find his way back to the base of operations from where he was then.

He groaned when he didn't recognize where he was, and decided to open his phone to look for directions.

"Twelve missed calls," he grumbled, "damn."

He looked through them.

"Three from Sheik, **Six** from Midna, and 2 from Nabooru? What in the name of Din could she want?"

He checked the last one.

One missed call from Link.

Thats was even more surprising than the two missed calls from Nabooru. He had thought that his brother had stopped caring about him a long while ago. Not that he cared much back— it just caught him off guard the he would even consider to call— much less do it.

He sighed, "Ile deal with them later."

The mafia boss began asking around for directions, and eventually got pointed the right way.

After about 30 minuets of walking, he finally was at the door step of his mafias base of operations.

While it was designed to look like the common house in that poor part of town, it was extended underground, so it was far more livable and roomy than any of the homes in the area. Of course, if you weren't recognized; you'd be shot. Which, wasn't to uncommon in this part of town, Hell, maybe he had been taken down by some common thugs on the way there.

"Damn, how embarrassing would that be if they got the jump on us?" He chuckled at the thought.

He nocked on the door, and he could already tell someone was there, because he could hear them walk to the door.

"Who is it," the voice asked.

"It's your boss, open up." He was quite blunt, and to be honest, wasn't in the mood for playing, "Who's behind the door."

He could hear them step away and begin the tedious task of unlocking everything, and when it swung open inward, he saw Sheik with a quite shocked expression to see him alive.

"Hey, the street rat lives," Sheik exclaimed, moving out of the way so he could walk in.

"Yeah, thanks." He stepped inside and took off his coat and hung it on a rack, and sitting down on a nearby chair.

"Hey, Midna's out looking for you, and probably five-seconds from having a panic attack, you probably want to call her," Sheik said, shutting the door and glancing at Dark.

"Yes, because I want to hear her yell at me as soon as she sees my name," He said sarcastically.

"Well, all right then, face her wrath later, not now then," Sheik said with a sigh as he sat down on another near by chair he had pulled up.

"But no, really, Boss, what happened then? I admit, even I thought you were dead— and that takes some convincing."

Dark sighed. "No idea, my memories hazy, I don't remmeber much."

"Well, you all right?"  
"I got stabbed, but other than that, i'm fine."

"You got stabbed!? Are you alright!?" Sheik shouted, standing up from his seat so fast his chair fell down to the floor.

Dark sighed, "What is it with people coming in here and ruining my floors?"

"What about your body!?"

"Eh, I can grow a new one, and didn't you hear what I just said, 'i'm fine,"he repeated.

Sheik sighed,"Well, if you say so— just no dying, other wise ile dig myself to Hell so I can kill you all over again."

"Yeah, well, looking back doesn't really interest me anymore."

"If looking back doesn't interest you anymore, then you're doing something right."

Suddenly, the both heard a loud bang come from the door, and Dark would recognize that furry filled, pound from anywhere. Midna is back.

"Open this door you gender confused prick of a Sheikah!" Midna shouted, with the most hate filled voice Dark had ever heard.

Sheik hesitantly stood up and slowly opened the door slightly—just enough to make eye contact with Midna's hateful glare.

"Er, how long have you been standing there," Sheik asked.

"Longer than you'd fuckin' like!"

Suddenly, she pried her fingers behind the door and forced it open.

"And **you!** Why the **hell** didn't you tell me you were alive!?"

"Because I knew you'd react like this. Would I rather be yelled at on the phone and in person, or just in person? I think ile take the lesser of two evils," Dark said casually, putting his feet up on a nearby stool.

Midna looked as if she was about to explode with fury, and just as she looked as if she were to let it all out, she took a deep breath and composed herself.

"Look, I was just concerned— dare I say it. Next time, take this as a request from a friend, and not a comrade. Don't die, all right? And if presumed dead, please call me, so I don't panic."

"You know I hate making promises," he began.

"Dark, i'm serious," Midna warned.

Dark Link sighed. "Fine. I promise not to die, and call if not."

"Better, now i'm going to take a shower. I feel like I've aged 20 years with all the stress I was exerting."

Finally, Midna walked down stairs to leave Sheik and Dark with their words.

"Right, now that that's over with," Dark began, "In all seriousness, Nabooru called, and so did Link. You have any reason why that may be?"

Sheik sighed, "why Nabooru would have called is beyond me. Theres no way in hell she would be concerned with you— a business transaction I would think. And your brother, I bet he was concerned about you. Despite how little you like one another, you are still related weather you like it or not. Besides, you would have done the same for him—"

"No. I wouldn't have. Brother or not he is just as valuable to me as coal is to a diamond."

"You know, a diamond is just some coal that did well under pressure."

"Unless it didn't, and it melted because of it."

Sheik sighed again.

"Fine, think what you will, but regardless, he cares about you. And deep down, no matter how much you don't want to admit it, you do to."

With that, Sheik stood up and walked to the training room, leaving Dark alone.

Dark thought for a moment, and took his phone out from his pocket and glanced at the screen, pondering listening to Link's message.

"What ever he has to say can't be any less meaningless than his existence, so might as well."  
He hit the button and lazily listened to what he had to say.

"Umm… Hey, I know we haven't spoken in a while… All right, a long while, and I admit— I was a dick but… Well, theirs a rumor going around that your… Well, dead. And, i'm not basing the fact that you didn't pick up on that, after all, you haven't done that in years, why start now…?" Link sadly chuckles.

"But… if you are, I would appreciate if you did call back. I know it might not seem it, but I do care, I do genuinely care about you, Dark. And I just want you to know that."

The call ends.

Was he trying to get closure, or make him feel pity? Hah, he lost all of that a while ago.

Dark sighed, and slowly punched in Links number before he could change his mind.

He put it up to his ear, and it rung two times before it was picked up. And he wasn't one to initiate a conversation, even when being the one calling. So he waited.

"So. It's you. I'm actually— genuinely surprised you called. N-Not that I actually thought you were dead, but I thought you still had something—!"

"Shut up," Dark interrupted. "Don't get me wrong, I still hate you. That will never be any different. The only reason I called was because I was curious to see how you would have changed. But now I see your still the same old pathetic you."

"Umm, sorry? I really don't know how to fix that."

"The same boiling water that softens to potato hardens the egg. It's about what your made of, not the circumstances."

Link sighed, "Sorry, but I don't think i'm going to be able to change what i'm made out of."

"You apologize to much."

"Sorr-!" But Link cut himself off.

"My point."

"I still don't know what I did to make you mad at me! I tried to make it better, damn it! I did, I really tried! But you kept pushing me away! How can a fix a problem when I don't even know what it is!? I wanted to be there for you, Dark! I wanted so desperately to be… Look, I just-!"

"If you've made your point, stop talking. Father used to say, don't raise your voice, improve your argument," Dark interrupted.

"Look, I don't care what you did, or didn't do. It happened and its done. The hard thing is, you try to help them, but still you're the bad one. It's not your fault. It's just… I don't hold a grudge, but I do remember things. I am a lot of things, you are a lot of things. I don't trust words, I even question actions, but I never doubt patterns. But you… You're a simple person who hides 1000 feelings behind the happiest smile, and that— although it may not seem it, is truly appreciated," Dark said.

Link chuckled.

"Never thought I would be hearing those words come from you of all people, Dark."

"Yeah, well don't push it. Thats the closest thing you're getting to an apology."

"I'm fine with that. But, I did mean what I said Dark, I want to make it better. How about we talk it out? Meet up at the Milk Bar, this Friday at 6 PM?"

Dark sighed, "Fine. But I don't see what you could say then and not now that would make a difference."

With that, Dark hung up before Link could get a chance to reply.

"Ugh, damn it. Why for the Love of Nayru did I agree to that?"

Faster than Dark thought possible, Friday approached.

Dark had asked Sheik and Midna to go with him— mostly because he didn't trust his brother. (And wanted someone to be there to break the awkward tension that would surely ensue. Or break up a fight, most definitely the latter.)

"You sure about this Dark?" Sheik asked. "I mean, this seems kinda suspicious that your brother would wan't to patch things up this suddenly all these years."

"Although I do agree it is odd that he suddenly wishes to speak with my, my brother was never the type to lie. Why start now? Besides, whats the worst that could happen?"

"Uh, lots of things!" Sheik began. "You could die, get in a fight, start a street war—"

"It was a rhetorical question, Sheik. I know what could and will happen, and i'm not concerned about it."  
Sheik sighed.

"If you say so, boss."

They walked out the door, telling their other members they were leaving to head to the Milk Bar.

It wasn't a very far walk, a mere 15 minuets.

They had left at 5:42 and arrived three minuets early, although he was sure that his brother would be their nonetheless.

Dark opened the door, and a soft ring came from a bell that had been tied to it. The few people that had taken the time to see who had walked in noticeably stiffened at his presence, knowing who he was. He payed no heed to them.

He scanned the room for his brother and found him sitting at a near by table, not noticing his presence, and found two of his gang members sitting close by, attempting not to be recognized.

'Figured he'd take some form of precaution,' Dark Link thought.

Dark sent Sheik and Midna in separate directions to go blend in with the crowd to be at the ready incase shit hit the fan.

Dark walked towards Link and sat in front of him, and he looked up.

"Hey, you're actually on time. I'm a little surprised. I thought you'd go and blow me off to go participate in some form of violence," Link chuckled, but it was dry. Humorless.

"What is it that you need to say. I don't really want to be here any longer than I have to be. I also noticed that you brought company." Dark said, glancing at the two people who were attempting to listen to their conversations, but as soon as they saw Darks gaze, hid their faces behind their menus once more.

"Well, can you blame me. You've got quite a reputation."

"Is that so?"

"Um, yeah, lots of people say you are quite… Murder-y."

"Look, we here talk or not. I have places to be."

"Um… Yeah… Er. Why do you hate me?" Link said quickly, hoping Dark hadn't heard him. But he had.

Dark chuckled and thew his arms out.

"Well, theres lots of reasons! Would you like on in particular or the whole list, because I don't have all night!"

Link noticeably flinched at Darks comment and tone.

"Um, just one, please."

"Well, first off, your quite bitchy."

"Wha- I am not!" Link shouted in protest as to which Dark raised an eyebrow.

Link sighed.

"Fine, maybe a little, but not any more than the normal person. I don't accept that as a valid reason."

Dark grunted and rolled his eyes, but complied with another reason.

"You are far to nice for your own good, and it's gonna be abused one day. I'm surprised it hasn't yet, considering you are in charge of one of Hyrule's biggest mafia somehow. Who would think that the leader was such a sniveling puppy. I would be more damned if I got jumped by some of them than some common thugs. It's funny to think that I have met five year olds more intimidating, intelligent, and strong than the street rats under your control." Dark said, slouching back in his seat with his arms crossed and shutting his eyes.

"That is enough, Dark." Link interrupted, and as to which Dark opened an eye to.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve? Funny, I thought it would be impossible considering how thick you are."

"Its fine if you insult me, be don't talk about those loyal to I. They may be weak to someone such as a demon yourself, but they are loyal and I trust each and every one of them with my life." Link said, suddenly growing serious.

"Is that so, 'cause last time I checked, you were fighting a loosing battle against the Gerudo gang. The **Gerudo** gang of all people to go against, and you're loosing! Hah, Pathetic!" Dark shouted, raising his voice and drawing attention to them both.

Link at this point was practically seething, clenching his fist so tight it was beginning to leave marks on his hands.

"Look you bastard… I'm usually a pretty reserved man…. But you're pushing me over the line."

Suddenly, Link stood up and attempted to punch Dark in the face, but he was used to fighting. He grabbed Links wrist and pushed his hand into his back so he fell to the ground with a thud, but Link quickly stood up with the people of the bars eyes on him.

Dark sighed.

"If it's a fight you want, fine. I knew this was going to happen," Dark said, mumbling the last bit and signaling Sheik and Midna to take out Links two goons which had begun to make their way over to them.

"Just because you're my brother doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kick your face in," Link growled.

"Hell, we don't even know that much," Dark said with a confident smirk.

Link went in for another punch to the face, of which Dark dogged and countered with a knee to the stomach that Link shook off and kicked Dark in the chest and caused him to stagger.

"So it does look like my pathetic excuse for a brother does have a back bone," he said with a dark smile and a crack of his knuckles.

Dark was the one to attack this time and attempted to kick him in the chest, but Link had grabbed his foot and twisted him around, but Dark managed to get a kick off before he hit the ground, and before Link could recover from the kick, he swept his leg which caused him to hit his head on the back of the bar.

"Eh, Dark, can you be careful with the bar, blood is a bitch to clean from wood," said the bar keep.

"Oh, sorry Latté, I just have to teach my bastard of a brother here a lesson," Dark said, grabbing by Link by the hair despite his groan of protest to reveal his slightly bloody face. But Darks seen worse— hell, probably has done worse.

"Yeah, well you better hurry up. A few of the costumers ran out to call the police, so ide finish up quick."

Dark swore under his breath.

"Another time, dear brother of mine," Dark said, standing up and taking off his hat and putting it to his chest in a jester of mock respect.

With that he stepped passed his brother and whistled to signal Sheik and Midna to go with him as they had already almost beaten Links lackeys to death.

"Lets go, cops will be here in five minuets tops," Dark said as the two began walking next to him.

"What about him," Sheik asked, pointing over his Shoulder, who was on the verge of being unconscious.

"Leave him. Cops find him and deal with them. I'm sure that they'll be happy to have found one of Hyrule's most wanted Mafia bosses."

Before Dark Link walked out of the door he turned back to his brother who was groaning in pain.

"That's something else I never liked about you dear brother of mine— you never new how to argue or fight. Still, even without those things, there are still people you just don't like for no particular reason. You are one of those people, so I look forward to when I get to meet you rotting in Hell and be there to cause' you suffering for eternity. Because ide' be the real devil, and your soul is mine to sell."

With that, Dark, Sheik and Midna ran out the door, with Dark having his hand on top of his head so his hat wouldn't fall off as the sound of the sirens could be heard from down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

*Well, i'm going to be 100% honest that I had no idea this would do as well as it did. Like, real talk, the support I have gotten so far is AMAZING, and it really helps me to keep writing.

*Now, you're not here to listen to me ramble, (Unless you are then… Sorry,) so there probably won't be many of these, k? K.

*Oh, and writing bits of this at… 12:18 AM. Not good for health.

*BTW, when I wrote the price for the hotel in Boston, thats in the low range. When I went to see Lindsay Stirling (Not sure if thats how her name is spelt,) we stayed in a $120 a night hotel. And thats on the cheap end! The normal ones were are $200 to $400. Yeah.

*Oh, and i'm going to try and make these AT MINIMUM 1000 words a chapter— but they probably will be more. This one already is. (Future me)

*Last thing, promise. Listening to a lot of electro swing music. Really gets you in the mood to write something about a mafia— I recommend you check it.

*A-a-a-a-a-a-and… Begin!

"Damn, that was close," Sheik mumbled, sliding down the door back at their base of operations.

"Speaking of which," Midna snapped, "what the hell was that Dark!? You almost got us all arrested! Not to mention your probably have the, "Hero's," on our backs now— and with everyone were fighting with now…" Midna trailed off.

Dark sighed.

"Was it stupid; yes, did it happen; also yes— and we cant change it, so now we have to deal with it."

"You don't seem that concerned considering you just endangered the lives of hundreds of people!" Midna shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her boss.

"What are you talking about? Thats dull Monday," he humored.

"I'm serious Dark. Your brother could have lied his way out of getting arrested, and if so he will not be happy. I know I wouldn't be."

"You get mad about a lot of things," Dark said, finally sitting up from where he was and beginning to pace around the room.

Midna angrily sighed.

"Never mind then," Midna mumbled, "apparently I can't get anything through your thick skull. I should go join Gannon, at least he has common sense…" Minda grumbled, sulking off to another room.

"Speaking of Gannon, did you ever hear what Nabooru had to say," Sheik asked.

Dark made a sound reminiscent of that of a child being reminded to do their chores.

"No, I didn't," Dark said with a sigh, "I suppose I should."

He took out his phone and selected the first message and put his phone to his ear.

"Dark, I have an offer for you if your still alive. Surprised? You really shouldn't be, news spreads fast in the underworld. Anyway, if your alive, I am willing to help you go hunt down the pitiful bastards that attempted to kill you, because I have some leads. Call me back if your interested."

The call ends.

"If anyone is able to figure out who went after me it's her. She has some of the most reliable information in the underworld, although if things get sketchy she won't hesitate to stab her client in the back, thats for sure. She's also a great thief and con artist; involved in some of the biggest heists in the area. She'll even sell info from her own clients to other people if you pay her more than the previous offer," Dark said.

"So she's in it for the money? That doesn't seem all that reliable," Sheik mentioned.

"She's not, which is why I tend to avoid her and her boss. Ganon is even more of a back stabbing snake in the grass," Dark trailed off.

"Funny thing is, I used to work for him a while back, and ile say I would have gone to Hell, but I was all out of vacation days."

"Damn, he really that bad?" Sheik asked, pulling up a chair.

"Oh, he was worse than bad. He was cruel, deceitful, unfair, and 1/4 of Satan. To be honest, you never realize how toxic someone is until you breath fresher air."

"Well, then… Right! You had another message from Nabooru."

"Oh, yeah, right."

Dark took his phone back out and selected the next message from Nabooru.

"I forget to mention something in my last message," Nabooru pauses for a moment, "You see, sometimes not saying anything is the best answer. You see silence can never be misquoted, especially since honestly is a very expensive gift, don't expect it from cheap people."

The call ends.

"Thats it?" Sheik asked.

"No, she was being all proverbial. What she meant by that is sometimes its best to stay quite so rumors don't spread and you stay out of trouble, and the next part was talking about how her business works. She's not going to say much of the truth if you don't pay her a lot of money."

Sheik mouthed matched an, "o."

"I don't have time to deal with her right now, I have to begin packing for my plane ride to Boston to meet up with Zant. I will call her back when i'm back here,"

"You're going all the way to Boston to see Midna's brother? She's not going to be all happy about that you know."

"Exactly why i'm not going to tell her."

"Your horrible you know that," Sheik said, beginning to walk out of the room, and Dark just shrugged and went to grab his suit case.

´√´˜ ßøµ´ ¬ø˜© †ˆµ´ ƒ®ˆ´˜∂ß å®´˜† µ´å˜† †ø ∫´ †®¨ß†´∂

The next day soon approached and Dark was driving to the airport without the knowing of Midna.

He arrived, and found a parking spot without to much trouble and called someone up to take his car.

He stepped out of the vehicle and took his suit case which was rolling behind him. Dark began walking the rest of the way to the airport. He parked about a half of a mile down from it to avoid traffic, which it worked.

Suddenly, he heard someone shouting at him, and he stopped walking and turned around, and found someone in a sweatshirt with his hood over point a knife at him.

"Give me all your money and no one gets hurt jackass," the man shouted.

Dark sighed and looked at his watch.

'He clearly doesn't know who I am. Well, the shadow from my hat does cover most of my face.'

"Look, kid, I don't have time for this. If you know who I am, you'll leave and go on with your life. Other wise, you're really~ not gonna like what happens next."

The man growls and lunges at Dark with a battle cry, and he just sighs and holds his ground.

But, just as the knife was just about to pierce his clothing, he grabbed the youths wrist and drags him up to his level, tightening his grip with increasing pressure.

The man's eyes widened as he looked up at Dark.

"Y-Y-Your," he stuttered, realization of what he had just done washing upon him. "S-Sorry sir, I-I didn't know it was you. I-If I knew you were the boss of the Demons of Hyrule at the time, I-I would have—"

"Kid," Dark interrupted the man, effectively cutting him off.

"You know how many times I've heard that before? Most of those people that said that ended up dead."

He noticeably stiffened.

"Your just lucky you got me in a good mood," Dark smirked at him. "Tell you what. Ile make you a deal."

The man gulps.

"Instead of me pulverizing you so much it looks like a Kool Aid factory exploded, if you can get out of my sight in the next 20 seconds, I won't murder your ass. Deal?"

The man hastily nodded.

Dark drops him and out of instinct the man begins the rub his wrist with aspirations of trying to relive the dull ache on his wrist with a bruise already forming.

"That means now," Dark said bluntly, looking at his wrist watch.

"O-Oh!" The man shouted in realization, swiftly running away down the street with a right.

"Little prick. I have to hasten now if I want to make it on time," Dark grumbled and continued his pace to the airport.

The plane ride was of little trouble, although when he had made it through security they hadn't even found his pocket knife in his stash pocket. He got on the plane for his flight to Boston and had kept his luggage with him the whole time in the seat next to him since it had been empty.

The four hour flight didn't last long for him— in fact it went by quite quickly.

After he left the airport he took a cab to a nearby hotel that was around $200 a night. The very next day he had to meet Zant at the Boston stadium, so he decided to go to bed early so he would have enough energy to spend a day with Midna's narcissistic brother.

„˙å† ®´åßø˜ ∑˙ø¨¬∂ ˆ ˙å√´ †ø †®¨ß† ˙ˆµ≥ ˜ø˜´≥

The next day quickly arrived, with him walking up at 8:30 to get breakfast and meet Zant at 9:00. Dark quickly got dressed and grabbed a bagel from the dining room where you got breakfast and walked out of the hotel to the stadium which was only about 20 minuets from where he was walking. Something Dark had remembered from being in Boston is that the roads are horrible, and it can take an hour in a car what would be a 5 minuet walk.

It was lightly raining by the time he arrived, and found Zant sitting close by with his head in his phone.

"Hey," Dark called, grabbing his attention and having him put his phone away.

"Long time no see," Zant said, extending his hand of which Dark should.

"Well, at least we know he didn't kill himself," Zant said with a chuckle.

"Honestly, I'd rather I did. This is worse."

"I'm I really that bad?"

Dark chuckled.

"Well, considering I told myself that I would come here and listen to what you have to say without trying to end your life, but 30 seconds in and I'd rather kill myself— yes."

"Well, if you never want to see me again, have you ever considered being a productive member of society?"

"Why would I ever want to be like you and all the other neanderthals on this planet? You're all a bunch of sheep following blind leaders. The blind leading the blind, disgusting."

"If you're so much better than the rest of us then why don't you change things?"

"I could do that, but here's a question for you. Why the fuck would I ever dream about doing something as time-consuming as ruling the human race?"

"What's the point of being great if you're the only one who knows it?"

"What, type of fool-no, wait… you actually have a point."

Zant smirked in triumph, and Dark just rolled his eyes in response.

"Well, either way, my job is not an easy one. Nobody could just wake up one day, and decide they wanted to be someone like me, I mean, that would just be insane. It takes guts to do what I do. Guts and persistence."

"Well, heres a question. You put your life on the line, but for what?"

"Would you believe me if I said I have nothing better to do?"

"No reason? You're a strange one."

"Perhaps I am, but have you ever looked in the mirror and thought maybe the guy I'm looking at is the one that's crazy and everyone else is sane?"

"Pshh, yeah, you're a strange one. Make sure you keep your hands to yourself. I don't want to catch your crazy."

"But either way, I need your help with something," Zant said.

"I'm not helping you."

"I didn't expect that you would, now let's go."


End file.
